


The Twin Buns

by nsfwscream



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Maul’s got some kind of sub/control thing going on but it’s pretty tame all things considered, One Shot, Twin Suns AU, but the AAAAH WHY DID I HAVE TO SEE THAT kind, ezra and chopper are not at all involved in any sexy times, some accidental voyeurism, this was supposed to be pointless smut but half of it isn’t even porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwscream/pseuds/nsfwscream
Summary: Maul doesn’t die, Ezra doesn’t get nearly as lost in the desert, and Obi-Wan’s day is turning out... pretty well, actually.





	The Twin Buns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at like 2 AM and I’m tired of looking at it so it’s going up, but I’m also kind of shy about posting porn so it’s anon :V
> 
> Edit: I made another account just for writing smut so I can de-anon but still keep this separate from my main junk

Sand dunes stretched across the horizon, Tatooine’s twin suns beating down mercilessly onto anything or anyone that had the misfortune of being forced to brave it. Ezra had been walking for what felt like days, but he knew could only have been a few hours at the most. Beside him, Chopper had fallen disconcertingly silent; he’d been complaining for most of the trek so far, and though he was still keeping pace with Ezra, it was decidedly unusual behavior for the astromech. He could only spare a brief thought for the droid though, the effort of keeping himself walking taking up most of his concentration.

Ezra knew he had to get to Master Kenobi, not just to warn him about Maul, but to get his help. Surely, once he knew about the Rebellion, he’d come out of hiding and join them – with the expertise of a Master Jedi, a man who’d fought in the Clone Wars, someone who’d been on the Jedi Council, Ezra was sure they’d be able to accomplish so much more! But none of that could happen until he actually  _ found _ the man. Aside from the visions and feelings in the force that had brought him here, he hadn’t felt a thing, and Ezra’s optimism and confidence were beginning to wane. He stumbled, the toe of his boot catching in the sand thanks to his exhaustion, and fell to his hands and knees. A few seconds later Chopper noticed and stopped, warbling in annoyance and waving a manipulator arm at him.

“It’s no use,” Ezra complained, collapsing to his side and rolling onto his back, flinging a forearm over his eyes. “We’re never going to find Master Kenobi at this rate!” Chopper rolled closer, grabbing his jumpsuit at the shoulder and tugging, whooping angrily the entire time.

“We’re lost, Chopper!” Ezra yelled in a sudden rush of aggravation, sitting up and smacking the droids arm away,“I can’t feel anything, anywhere! It’s like this entire planet is an uninhabited, forceless rock!” The moment the words left his mouth Ezra froze, not hearing any of what must have been a scathing reply from the astromech, completely distracted by the sudden appearance of a force presence. It was such a strong presence, powerful and tired feeling all at once, that Ezra was sure it had to be Master Kenobi. He scrambled to his feet, turning to try and get a read on where exactly it was even as Chopper continued his tirade, slapping at Ezra’s leg when he didn’t respond.

“I found him,” Ezra said, his voice soft and full of disbelief. “I found him!” he repeated, loud and excited this time. The presence wasn’t there for long, vanishing just as suddenly as it had appeared, but it had been more than enough to tell Ezra which direction to go, and to tell him he was close. He ignored Chopper’s demands for an explanation, practically running in the direction he’d felt Master Kenobi. The taxed muscles in Ezra’s legs protested the treatment, but he ignored that too; they were so much closer than he’d thought, and the knowledge of that gave him a second wind, propelling him forward in a way he couldn’t have managed otherwise. Chopper struggled to keep up, treads slipping on the unstable surface of the dunes, and let loose a stream of very impolite binary as he nearly toppled over a few times. 

It could have been anywhere from a few minutes to an hour later that they arrived, Ezra wasn’t sure – Chopper doubtlessly knew, but was determinedly giving him the silent treatment. Ezra could have cared less once they crested a dune and a simple hut came into view. The immediate rightness he felt told him this was where he was supposed to be, and he just stood there for a few moments, taking in the fact that he’d actually done it, that he wouldn’t be dying alone in the desert. 

There was a small overhang along the roofline of one wall, and Ezra couldn’t fight the sudden and intense urge to sit in the small bit of shade it provided. He walked over and slumped against the wall of the hut, sighing in relief at being out of the sun for the first time in hours. The temperature was only a few degrees cooler, but it really made a world of difference. 

He looked over at Chopper when the droid made a curious sound, watching him use his manipulator to pull something half-buried out of the sand. Ezra leapt to his feet a few moments later, when he recognized the cylindrical object as Maul’s lightsaber. There was a muffled thump from inside the hut, and his head whipped around fast enough to make him wince at the twinge in his neck. There was a window centered under the overhang that he hadn’t seen when he’d come over to make use of the shade, and he pressed himself to the wall, creeping sideways just enough to peek through it.

It was a little hard to make anything out until his eyes adjusted, and at first all he could see was a completely normal living space with nothing appearing to be out of place. Then Ezra caught movement from of the corner of his eye, and his gaze immediately zeroed in on the source. He watched blankly for a second as his brain processed what he was seeing, but once it did he felt his eyes widen and his face burn. 

When Ezra had realized Maul had gotten here before him, he’d assumed the worst; now that he thought about it, it was more than a little odd that his lightsaber had been abandoned in the sand, with neither him or Master Kenobi anywhere to be seen. He’d found them now though, and watched dumbfounded as Master Kenobi bodily pressed Maul further against the wall, their mouths crushed together.

“What the  _ kriff, _ ” Ezra muttered to himself, once he’d unfrozen and stopped looking through the window. Of all the things he might have expected to see, it certainly hadn’t been  _ that _ . He’d had the distinct impression Maul had come here with murderous intent, but by all appearances he was wrong. There was another thump, and Ezra couldn’t keep himself from looking again, just to make sure things hadn’t somehow escalated to a fight in the few moments he’d looked away. They hadn’t, and had instead moved a few feet to the left, where Maul had turned the tables and pushed Master Kenobi down onto a cushioned alcove, settling in his lap and looming over him.  

_ What am I supposed to do now? _ Ezra thought ruefully, sliding down the wall to sit. It wasn’t like he could just wander back off into the sands, with how he’d fared before he’d only end up actually dying this time. Master Kenobi was his ticket off Tatooine, and what, was he supposed to just knock on his door now? Say,  _ hey, sorry to interrupt your makeout session, but I need you to come help me fight the Empire! _ Ezra wasn’t even sure what to think at this point. Was Obi-Wan Kenobi even the kind of person who would help him, if he was apparently so friendly with  _ Maul _ , of all people? He felt a bit like the rug had just be pulled out from under him. 

There was a breathy moan from inside, thankfully muffled at little by the wall of the hut, and Ezra’s ears burned. He couldn’t even tell who it had been, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to see what had caused it. Force, he already wouldn’t be able to look either of them in the eye after this, how much worse could it be? With the kind of grim determination usually reserved for life or death situations, Ezra braved another look through the window, and his face went beet red a second later. 

Apparently, though Maul’s legs were fully cybernetic, from roughly mid-thigh up there was nothing but the same smooth, red and black skin that Ezra had seen on his face and arms. How had he even gotten undressed so quickly, Ezra was sure he hadn’t been looking away for  _ that  _ long! A sizable part of him was urging him to look away, now that he knew just what was happening, but it was almost completely drowned out by the sudden roaring in his ears. He couldn’t see much besides Maul’s back from this vantage point, but the perfect symmetry of his markings combined with how he was steadily rolling his hips forward created an almost hypnotic effect. Ezra got lost enough in it that he forgot Kenobi was even there until the now-bare legs Maul was perched on spread wider, and a pair of hands reached around and gripped Maul’s thighs right where they met his ass. It made Maul’s rhythm stutter, which was enough for Ezra to snap out of it and throw himself down and away from the window. He buried his face in his hands, before he jolted in surprise at the suddenly close, inquisitive beep from Chopper. 

“What? Wait, Chopper no!” Ezra whispered frantically, flailing and falling over as he tried to stop the droid from getting to the window. He bit back a yelp when it earned him an unpleasant poke from Chopper’s prod, instinctively flinching away from it and subsequently clearing the way for the droid. Chopper tilted himself as high as he could go on his treads, letting out a low whistle once he could see inside. He dropped back to his normal height, dome swiveling to look at Ezra as he buzzed something.

“I was not!” Ezra protested, even as his face flushed darker. Chopper ignored him, tilting himself back up to look through the window again. “Hey! Stop that!” Ezra tried to grab the astromech and pull him away, but quickly retreated when the prod came back out. He groaned into his hands, his shoulders hunching as another moan drifted out of the hut. Chopper practically cackled, finally leaving the window and settling next to Ezra.

“What were you even doing?” he asked, resisting the urge to cover his ears when he heard an even louder cry. Chopper chirped smugly, and Ezra looked at him incredulously. 

“Really?” Ezra asked, skeptical, “ _ Blackmail _ ? What could you possibly want to blackmail  _ them _ for? And what makes you think it would  _ work _ ?” The droid didn’t deign to answer him, so Ezra pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them and burying his face in his hands while doing his best to ignore the increasingly frequent noises from inside.

* * *

 

Maul had been searching Tatooine for about a week now, slowly but surely narrowing it down. Now, he had a roughly twenty-square mile area that he was sure Kenobi was inside. Kenobi was very good at hiding his presence in the Force however, and it was maddening to know he was so close yet still out of reach. Not to mention that Maul was sure once he started getting too close the damned Jedi would probably just move, and he’d have to start all over again.

Maul had felt Ezra land late last night, when he’d stopped to catch a few hours of sleep. It had been a bit unexpected; he’d felt their connection flare multiple times over the duration of his search, but he hadn’t thought the boy would show up, much less figure out where he even was. It would certainly be convenient, to have Ezra close at hand to start his training once Maul had dealt with Kenobi, but he couldn’t spare the attention to look after him while he was still searching. Kenobi would slip through his fingers if he wasn’t paying close enough attention, so Ezra would just have to fend for himself for awhile. 

A sudden gust ruffled the cloth Maul had wrapped around his head and shoulders, forcing him to grab it to keep it from blowing away. He closed his eyes against the scattering of sand that was flung into his face, growling and shaking his head to dislodge the worst of it, feeling his frustration grow at the tiny irritant. Maul grabbed hold of the feeling, using it to sweep his senses as far around him in the Force as he could manage. At first there was nothing, but then he stopped in his tracks. 

He was there. Kenobi was  _ right there _ , plain as day in the Force, in the way that only happened when someone deliberately revealed themselves. Maul changed direction, climbing a dune and standing dumbstruck at its peak, looking down the other side at a hut, exactly where he’d felt Kenobi in the Force. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he pulled his saberstaff from his belt, forcing himself to walk calmly down the dune even as he felt his hearts racing. This side of the hut was just a bare wall, so he cautiously began circling around the building. He found Kenobi waiting for him on the other side, standing about a yard from the building’s only entrance and watching Maul as he rounded the corner. His arms were folded in the sleeves of his robe and his face was serene, but there was an undercurrent of exhaustion and aggravation to his expression. Maul’s grip tightened on his saberstaff, coming to a stop and returning Kenobi’s gaze with narrowed eyes.

“ _ Kenobi _ ,” he practically spat, though it garnered little reaction aside from the slight tensing of the man’s shoulders. 

“Maul,” Kenobi replied shortly. It irked Maul that he was only standing there, rather than preparing for the fight Maul had been anticipating from the moment he learned of Kenobi’s survival. No matter, whether he was going to fight him or not, Maul would cut him down and end this, though it would be a bit disappointing for it to go so quickly. Maul switched on his saber and stalked forward, his eyes locked on Kenobi’s.

* * *

 

“A-ah _ , kriff _ ,” Maul whimpered as he bounced on Kenobi’s cock. He had a hand braced on one of Kenobi’s knees, the other clinging to his shoulder as his arm threatened to give out. Maul had completely lost track of how long they’d been going like this, his focus narrowed to Kenobi’s mouth on his throat, Kenobi’s hands on ass, Kenobi’s cock thrusting inside him just right. Beneath him Kenobi moaned, the sound loud against Maul’s skin, and it sent a sharp jolt of arousal through him. 

Distracted as he was, Maul was having trouble remembering how they’d gotten from their brief altercation outside to this. Not that he was complaining – while he might have come here with plans to kill Kenobi and put an end to their rivalry once and for all, Maul decided that this was a much better solution. He groaned as Kenobi pulled him closer and snapped his hips up more forcefully. Even that small shift changed Maul’s center of gravity, and he ended up tipping forward, wrapping both arms over Kenobi’s shoulders to keep from falling any further. Maul had been mostly in control before but now his knees had slid too far apart, and without the leverage they’d given him Kenobi was the one setting the pace. 

“ _ Maul _ ,” Kenobi sighed, the rough texture of his beard rubbing the more sensitive skin of Maul’s neck, making him squirm. He could feel Kenobi’s grin pressed into his neck at the short, almost surprised noises he made every time he bottomed out. It made Maul’s face burn in embarrassment, but he let himself sink down further until Kenobi was supporting most of his weight, burying his face in the crook of his arm and moaning helplessly. Something about just letting Kenobi fuck into him, about being held still without any leverage to meet the thrusts, made heat pool low in Maul’s belly. It made his cock twitch where it was caught between them, on the edge of being oversensitive from rubbing against the trail of hair that led from Kenobi’s stomach down to his crotch. 

Maul had know that humans usually had body hair, but for some reason he’d never expected Kenobi to have quite so much of it. He hadn’t really given it much thought before now, but he was finding he enjoyed the unfamiliar texture against his skin. Especially on his neck and shoulder, where Kenobi’s beard would rub coarsely before soothing the almost-burn with his mouth. 

Abruptly Kenobi stopped thrusting, lowering Maul to sit in his lap while still buried inside him, their hips flush. Maul was a bit dazed at the sudden lack of sensation, feeling off balance as he sat up properly. He was still breathing heavy, both hands resting on Kenobi’s chest now that they weren’t wrapped around his shoulders, looking down from the slight height advantage being in Kenobi’s lap gave him. Then, before Maul could string together a coherent sentence to ask why exactly he’d had the audacity to stop, he slid an arm around his waist, using it to pull their fronts flush together and grind up into him. Maul gasped when Kenobi wiggled his other hand between them to wrap Maul’s cock in a tight fist, mouth falling open and eyes slipping shut as he rocked between the two sensations. He cracked his eyes back open just long enough to grab Kenobi’s head and pull him into a rough kiss, moaning into it and swallowing Kenobi’s own noises in return.

Neither of them were going to last very long like this, the slow and steady grind Kenobi stuck to bringing Maul to the edge surprisingly quickly. He could tell Kenobi was close too by the way the arm around his waist tightened, and by the thundering pace of his heart that Maul could feel pounding against his own chest. 

When Maul came it was sudden and almost unbearably intense, leaving him whimpering into Kenobi’s mouth and jerking his hips, his body unsure of which source of pleasure to chase. He clenched down so tightly that Kenobi couldn’t move for a minute, and Maul felt him shudder and arch with a muffled groan as he spilled inside of him. He kept his hand working over Maul’s cock, but even stuttering as the strokes were it quickly got to be too much. Maul squirmed and whined as Kenobi pulled the last of his orgasm out of him before finally releasing him, breaking the kiss to fall back into the cushions of the alcove and catch his breath. 

The urge to bonelessly flop down next to him was too strong to resist, so Maul carefully lifted himself off of Kenobi’s softening member, wincing at the twinge it caused up his spine. Force, when was the last time he’d been so sore? He couldn’t stop a soft sigh of relief when he laid down, half on top of Kenobi with his face buried in the crook of his neck. Maul didn’t know how long they laid there for, certainly for longer than it took them to catch their breath, and long enough that he’d started to doze off. Kenobi’s smell was surprisingly comforting, and he wasn’t making any attempt to move Maul; it was quite the opposite in fact, Kenobi wrapping an arm loosely around Maul’s back and tugging him closer. The only thing keeping him from really sleeping was how uncomfortably sweaty they’d both gotten, between Tatooine’s usual heat and how much they’d exerted themselves. 

Maul’s mind drifted, half-asleep as he was, instinctively checking the Force for threats. He immediately felt Kenobi next to him, more awake but not focused on much of anything, absently stroking a thumb over Maul’s hip. Then his senses butted up against another presence as they expanded further out, and he stiffened as he remembered that Ezra was here on Tatooine too. Apparently he was also here at Kenobi’s hut; he must have felt it when Kenobi revealed himself, the same as Maul had, and started in this direction. Part of Maul told him to ignore it and get some sleep, while another part insisted he get up immediately, that he didn’t show weakness. Eventually the bone-tired part of him that had been searching Tatooine for a week on minimal sleep won out, and he began drifting off as Kenobi tossed a blanket over their legs.  _ It can wait, _ the Force seemed to say, and Maul sighed against Kenobi’s neck, falling completely asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> while trying to think of what to call this my brain supplied “The Twin Buns” and it sounded so much like a bad porn parody I couldn’t NOT use it
> 
> if anyone wants to write an ACTUAL ridiculous Twin Suns porn parody I’ll de-anon this


End file.
